A TALE LIKE NO OTHER
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: A FANFIC ABOUT BENNY, RORY, AND ERICA'S ODD CONNECTION. WHAT DEEP SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED?


**A TALE LIKE NO OTHER**

**_HEATMIZZER_**

**_SUMMARY: A FANFIC ABOUT BENNY, RORY, AND ERICA ODD CONNECTION. WHAT DEEP SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED?_**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Benny's restless eyes focused totally on Erica deeply and passionately, tracing the curvatures of her face until he reached her lips. Immediately his hands gently engulfed her neck, as he guided and directed until his lips lay against hers. As they slowly pulled away, his hands stayed caressing her lower chin, as she lay against them still reflecting on the sweet taste of Benny's lips. She grabbed onto one of his hands, pulling it close to her lips, softly kissing them, as a warning sign that she longed for more, more. Suddenly, Benny with all his strength grabbed Erica up. He made his way back into the bedroom of Cecelia. As the lightning struck and the rain poured, he laid her against the old brownstone bed. Immediately she began to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her neck.

When suddenly...

"How dare you insult me, Brother?" a rather serious and well-dressed Rory replied, as he held a finely sharpened sword. Benny smiled and stood back up away from the bed.

"There is a grievous error on your part, dear Brother. Cecelia's affections are and will always be mine." Benny replied as he turned toward Rory.

"Is this true, Cecelia?" Rory said with a dark and driven anger.

"No." a voice said from behind Rory. As Rory quickly moved to avoid being attack from behind, he turned with his sword in ready to face the voice. "It isn't true, because none of this is true. None of this is real." Sarah implied.

"Benny...Rory...Erica, you've got to listen, you've got to remember. You are under an ancient spell, it happened at the library, Erica untapped an ancient spell." Ethan announced.

"Who is Erica?" Erica asked.

"You are Erica, and normally you would be sick from being even two inches of Benny or Rory for that fact."

"You are right…" Erica stated, as she stood up and made her way off the bed as Benny looked at her confused. "A spell, an ancient spell has taken over me."

"Yes…finally." Sarah replied with a sigh of relief.

"For my love will always be for…Daniel." Erica said grabbing onto Rory's shoulder.

"NO…" Ethan replied. He then separated Rory and Erica. "Look have a seat." He replied forcing Rory into a nearby chair and Erica as well. "Listen, it all started two days ago…"

**TWO DAYS AGO…**

Ethan stood talking to Sarah in the hallways, as Erica came up, annoyed.

"Well you look...terrible." Sarah announced as Erica hissed at her. "So I take it the date didn't go well?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes." Ethan added as Erica snarled at him. The bell then rung. "Well, I'll see you at lunch." Ethan replied as Sarah grinned.

"Yea." she replied as Sarah and Erica walked in another direction.

"You know, that is beginning to be a tad bit disgusting."

"What?"

"You date that." Erica replied.

"And…Look, Ethan, has time and time again, proved to be a great person, and us dating has shown me more how beauty is in the eye of the beholder, beside when polished up he's handsome."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Suddenly both girls looked up, as Benny and Rory came through the door.

"Late much?" Erica replied as the two boys looked at her, they grinned.

"I do apologize, Madam." Benny replied.

"Ok?" Sarah replied. "So did you finish the paper, you said you were going to do for our project?"

"Paper?"

"Benny doesn't tell me you didn't do anything for your half of our project for our presentation." Sarah said angered, as Benny looked at Rory, who of course focused on Erica.

"Actually, I chose…"

"I read the book and wrote the paper." Rory replied, as Benny hit him.

"You mean to tell me, you didn't read the book?"

"Actually…no." he replied, taking out a big ancient looking book. "I mean come on would you?" he replied.

"THE LONGEST SUNSET!" Erica called out, grabbing the book from Benny. "I love this book; it was the precursor to me reading the Dusk books."

"Me too, my love. It was a great story, of love, drama and…"Rory said as touching the book as well. "ROMANCE." He longingly announced, as a disgusted Benny grabbed the book.

"Eww." Benny replied, suddenly the halls of the school shook as the three remained in possession of the book. It then stopped.

"Wo..What was that?" Sarah asked, as everyone in the halls turning to each other confused. Suddenly the bell rung, Rory and Erica, let go of the book. Rory looked down at his clothes looking confused, as did Erica and Benny.

"Well, I'm sure Ethan's on it. Come on Benny, let's go. I'll think of something so we can get this presentation over." Sarah replied pulling Benny with her as Erica looked at Rory. Rory suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then pulled away, suddenly Erica lifted her hand to slap him but he caught it, pulling her closer to him and looking down at her hand.

"It is rather sad to see a woman who has a thirst...though she quenches it in her tirades and brutality of others, it still grows." Rory said looking at Erica's lips and face. "But I plan to eliminate it for good, ounce" Rory said kissing her hand. "After ounce." kissing her arm. "After ounce." kissing her neck. As Erica rolled her eyes indulging into the pleasure this odd moment gave, she quickly snapped out and released her hand away.

"The name is Daniel Carrington." Rory replied looking Erica up and down. "And you might be…" as Erica's face grew anger.

"Tis, a sorry gent who kisses a lady be'fer introductions." Erica replied in an Irish accent, walking away.

As everyone in the class clapped.

"Thank you Rachel and Paul." Mr. Abram's announced. "Now Sarah..." annoyed. "Benny." she continued, Benny and Sarah came up the front.

"A new take on Romeo and Juliet, Daniel is destined to marry Bethany, however when his Brother Elton takes an interest, a dangerous end becomes of the lovers."

"Ms. Miller, I'm fully aware that you have probably read the novel and can fully give me a fine dissertation on it but this was a partnership, Benny?" she announced as Sarah looked at Benny, who looked back her confused. "I see?" Ms. Abram's added.

"My brother?...my brother is an insolent fool, if he thinks that he can have you…" Benny began to dramatize in an English accent as Sarah looked at him confused. "You Bethany, deserve better, Daniel does not know you like I." he continued as Ms. Abrams also donned a face of confusion.

"Benny, what are you doing?" Sarah whispered, a Benny came from behind the teacher's desk and into the projection light, grabbing Sarah's hands.

"She walks in beauty like the night, of cloudless climbs and starry skies." Benny began grabbing Sarah up close to him. "An all the best in dark and bright meet her in aspect and in her eyes." Sarah confused gives him a weird look. "Thus mellow to her tender light which heavens to gaudy day deny, one rays the more, one shades the less have half impaired this nameless grace, which every ravens tress or softly lightens over his face."

"Lord Byron." Ms. Abram's announced in a romantic whisper.

"See my dear sweet Bethany; I am weary of your well-being. I know that with every kiss, every taunt, he does not satisfy you." Benny said while circling Sarah. Sarah looked at him confused and grinned.

"And how would you know?" Sarah sarcastically implied. Suddenly Benny kissed Sarah passionately; as everyone in class stayed shocked, accept Ms. Abrams. Immediately she snapped out of it.

"BENNY!" she demanded, as Benny stepped back, leaving Sarah who caught herself. The bell then rung. "Thank you God." Ms. Abrams whispered. "Class we will finish presentations on Monday, Sarah and Benny…good presentation."

As everyone made their way out of the room, Sarah quickly followed the exiting Benny.

"Benny?" she called out. As Benny turned he looked in disregard. "What was that?"

"That my dear, was drivel…a mere spectacle to preserve your failing monologue. Something taught to me once by Lord Byron himself." He replied with an air of cockiness.

"Well, don't you ever do it again." Sarah forced as Benny grinned.

"You say such things, however, your lips met me in agreement." He replied.

"Look, Ethan, is my boyfriend and your friend." Suddenly Benny kissed her again; as he pulled back Ethan **PUNCHED** him…


End file.
